


i got you, i got you.

by nexzare



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, GTA AU, M/M, blood and shit, trigger warning: sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexzare/pseuds/nexzare
Summary: heist gone wrong, hijacked by some of edgar's crew. gavin's kidnapped, again.





	

the bank was on fire, people were screaming and all gavin could see was a bunch of fuzzy an blurry images screenshotting in his mind. a gun had slammed into the back of his head while he had tried to punch in the code for one of the vaults, and he had fallen and another hit to his back. he rarely did field work, considering he wasn't very skilled with weapons and fear laced through his veins. he was content working behind a computer, watching through security cameras and hacking into the system from his comfy computer chair. 

but this time - this time geoff _needed_ gavin to come with them, to unlock the vault doors with a tight security system that geoff didn't think gavin had the skill to get through. and he thing with geoff was that he was good at underestimating their skills, especially gavin's skills. no convincing geoff there though, and in the end the poor brit had been forced along in the white van jack had driven. his hands shaky the entire time and his bottom lip between his teeth. 

so when gavin was being tugged up roughly by his arm, to his feet by a man in a mask he didn't recognize he wasn't all that surprised. the man twisted his arm behind his back and started shoving him forward, making him move. they wanted him out of the bank and away from the crew before the fakes even realized their poor golden boy was gone. then with gavin, they could question him. interrogate him. gavin knew, he wasn't an idiot like everyone made him out to be. 

"michael!" the lad began screaming for his best mate, wondering where the man was. hoping he was okay, even in the midst of his capture. he thought of them. "michael! please boy!" he cried out, only to get a stomach full of fist by some other man in a cat mask. "michael," gavin wanted to sob, his legs almost giving out from the blatant fear coursing through him. his body didn't react well when frightened, he knew, he knew. 

he was still being forced to move, heading to the back of the bank and making it through the exit with the cat mask man and the dolled mask man. his head was spinning, his world was spinning but he could see the vagabond mowing down cops and crew members alike. he could see the mask, the leather jacket and gavin felt a sudden relief. ryan would come for him, ryan would get him out of this mess and away from the these two freaks. 

"ry-" he tried to call for the gent, but a pistol slammed into his big nose and he let out a cry of pain. he could feel the blood running down the back of his neck and he had to keep himself from vomiting. he coughed a few times before spitting up the red liquid onto the pavement. he couldn't even wipe the blood from his nose as it poured out, they gripped his upper arms to tight. 

"move, ramsey's pet, you can walk faster than this." one man growled and gavin wanted to chuckle at 'ramsey's pet' but his lungs hurt too bad and his head was throbbing and the gunfire, explosion and pure chaos was disorientating him. 

ryan had turned just in time to see the pro hacker being dragged away by the men and he was on his feet, running or at least trying to before a bullet buried itself into his shoulder blade and he was tumbling down onto all fours. he sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, before rolling to the right and ducking behind a cop car that was smoking. he lifted up his gun pointed it down the alleyway the men were basically dragging gavin down, and letting lose bullets. 

it was too late though, they pulled gavin around the bank and he was gone from sight. ryan went to stand up, but a bullet nearly missed his head as it skimmed off the car and down the road. 

he put a finger up to his ear, trying to hear the conversation over the comms. michael was hooting and hollering about his beautiful explosions and jack was telling them things were in place for a getaway. 

"guys," ryan spoke, glancing out past the police car to count how many men had him pegged down. "behind the bank, gavin's being stolen. im pinned down at the moment i can't move to get him but someone needs to, fast." 

"shit." michael swore, a boom going off nearby.

geoff followed after with, "michael too soon! fuck, you idiot it was too soon!" 

"guys we have to get out of here!" jack was yelling, and geoff replying with "no shit no shit."

"what about gavin?" ray came in now, he was hiding away on some roof top. "i can see him through my scope, they - shit their shoving him into a car." 

"this is all your fault geoff!" jeremy began yelling into the comms, a shot going off from the distance. he was also hiding away on some roof, picking off the men with ray. "you know he is absolutely terrible at in field work! he could've perfectly sat at home and done this!" 

"no he couldn't." geoff growled, and everyone began to bicker on who's fault it was and not doing anything.

ryan yolo'd it and got up and began to ran. the bullets were hitting everywhere, and one grazed his left leg and he almost fell but he continued on. he heard one whiz past his hear before he was on the back street where ray had said they were shoving gavin into a car. 

"ryan look-" ray couldn't even finish his sentence before ryan turned and he flew over a car, his head hitting the windshield and his body sailing through the air and slumping to the ground. he didn't get up. 

gavin was yelling, struggling in the car as he looked out the back window at a motionless ryan. 

* * *

when the poor lad awoke he was sitting in a chair, his wrists tied to the arm rests and his legs tied to the chair legs. he began to try to tug himself out, twisting his wrists every which way and trying to free his feet. he didn't know how long he was like that, struggling and panicking, but his wrists were getting rope burns and some blood was dripping to the ground. he let out a frustrated squawk. 

"hello gavin free."

it was an intercom, gavin knew but he couldn't see it anywhere in the room. now that he really observed where he was it looked like a proper interrogation room like the one in the los santos police department. it had the mirror, the table but the table was pushed to the back of the wall and disregarded. it just took up space in the white, bright room. 

he didn't know who the voice was, more than likely it was edgar but gavin wasn't too sure. he'd never heard the boss of their enemy crew's voice. he'd seen him once, but that was it. nothing more. it was a short footage on a security camera he had found while digging around for stuff on edgar. 

"you don't have to keep struggling, i'm sure you'll die sometime soon here anyway." the voice told him, calm and a certain apathy dripping off of it. "your crew went home, after a defeat like that i'd say they are keeping their heads down for awhile." 

gavin opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. he was afraid. he was so afraid. 

a man walked into the room, a big burly man with a chicken mask on. 

"my friend here is going to help out." the voice said, and the chicken man nodded his head. "all we want to know is where geoff hides. and hmm, also the codes to his accounts of all things. i'm sure you know them, being the pro hacker you are." 

gavin felt his throat tightening, his chest tightening, his fists tightening. "i-i-i," he stuttered out, staring into the mirror but only seeing his beat up reflection. "i, don't know. i don't know." he whimpered, and he heard tsking echoing through the room.

"i'm sorry gavin, that's just, that's not the answer i want." 

the chicken man pulled a bag out from behind his back and gavin began shaking his head and repeating "i don't know i don't know, please, i don't- i don't," but the man put the bag over gavin's head, suffocating him. 

gavin tried to breath in, he couldn't get any air. his nose was squished up against the bag and he began to shift around in the chair trying to get out. desperately, anyway to try and escape the bag. he needed air in his lungs, they were screaming at him, he was trying to scream. 

the bag was pulled off his head and he sucked in a deep breath of air. 

"now gavin, i'm going to ask again." gavin let out a choked sob, and he bet that these men were smiling behind their stupid fucking masks. "where does your boss reside? i only want to kill him, and disembowel him and put his head on a stick as a trophy for all to see." 

the lad shook his head, knowing what was going to happen to him again. "i can't, i-i, please, i..." he couldn't even finish stuttering out the sentence before the bag was over his head and the panic was in his chest and he thought he was going to die. 

"gavin, boy, golden boy come on now." gavin was breathing fast, trying to keep himself from having a panic attack. "just tell me where he is." 

so gavin, in the end, gave the first address that popped into his head. it was some gas station on the outskirts of los santos but it seemed these men didn't know where gavin was talking about and he let out a breath of relief. they were going to leave him alone for awhile, go check it out, make sure he was right. and if he wasn't, well, gavin knew they were going to torture him. 

when they came back gavin was beaten bloody, until he was sobbing and they had untied him from the chair and shoved him around and kicked him and threw fists in his face and whip lashes on his back. they gave him three this time, only three and they stung like hell. gavin thought he hadn't ever experienced pain like this.

he was curled up in a ball on the floor, his shirt shredded and his back stinging and bleeding. his right eye was swollen and we was sure a few ribs were broken. he wanted to cry, he wanted to give up and just cry and die right here on the floor. 

"gavin." the voice would call him in the morning everyday, bringing a new fear into gavin and what they would do to him. 

on the third day he got seven lashes to his back, for biting the chicken man and giving them wrong information once again. and he took them with tears in his eyes and a busted, bleeding bottom lip held between his teeth. he took them with screams ripping from his throat and losing consciousness. 

on the fifth day no one bothered him but he did stay curled up, hugging his knees with pain and sorrow dripping from his eyes and whispering to the four walls that never listened or helped him. he was utterly alone, and he couldn't even save himself. he was just some animal locked up in this interrogation room that they played with and beat for their own pleasure. they enjoyed this, enjoyed seeing poor little him helpless and crying. that was all gavin knew how to fucking do.

and gavin sobbed, head in his shaky hands now and he thought about how his life had come to this. he wanted to be a computer programmer, he wanted to have an apartment in england with dan. he wanted to be a rich man, a golden boy but like this? gavin, he didn't know. he didn't know. 

he was so useless, and he hated it. he hated himself and how he was so scared. he wanted to pull his own hair out and just beg for death at this point because gavin wasn't going to tell and he didn't want to be a tortured animal in a cage anymore. he wanted the sweet release of death, he wanted it to caress his cheek and murmur to him that he was going to be okay now and that things can't hurt him anymore.

none of that came for him though. 

on the sixth day the chicken man came in and pulled gavin to his feet. gavin tried to protest but the man slammed his fist into the lad's gut and gavin lost his breath. he was shoved to the table in the back, forced to bend over it with his butt sticking up for all to see. 

gavin began to thrash against the table, trying to fight the man but he was stronger and held gavin's hands behind his back so tightly it hurt. he was afraid the man would dislocate the brit's shoulders and that's the last thing gavin wanted. but this was also the last thing he wanted. 

the man was shoving gavin against the table with his hips and gavin was stuttering out no's and begging for this not to happen but it fell on deaf ears. he started crying again, feeling the arousal of the other man on his backside and knowing what was going to happen to him. he was scared, he was so scared. he was so alone. 

he heard the unzipping of the guy's pants and gavin was out of it for the moment. he stopped crying, went limp and let the man slip a finger into his torn up and dirty jeans. 

dan wouldn't have let this ever happen, but dan wasn't here. dan was in england working with some english gang that gavin should have stayed to help with, but no gavin wanted to go see america. he just had to go without dan and gavin regretted it. he wanted to see dan one last time before he died. he wanted to see his crew one last time before he died. he wanted to see michael's smile one last time, play video games with ray, have geoff ruffle his hair, eat jack's breakfast, hug jeremy once more, and ryan -

oh, ryan, _ryan_. he wanted to see ryan again with his face paint smeared and that smirk on his face when something goes right. gavin wanted to see him walk and run and _move_ , not just see him crumpled in the street after being hit by a car and no motion. oh, ryan. gavin thought. the vagabond may have been dead now, because of gavin. because of his uselessness and bad luck and gavin wanted to tear himself apart forever. 

there was an explosion nearby and the chicken man stumbled to the side and lost his grip on gavin. he tripped over his pants that were pooled to his knees and gavin scrambled off the table, forgetting to pull up his jeans which were the only thing the guy had managed to pull down a little before the explosion. he fell to the ground, another explosion and he was squawking with panic. his breath coming in gasps. 

was he going to be saved? 

the man was up and over gavin, making the lad lay on his back and straddling him. gavin began to squirm and scream, flailing his arms and legs and even managing to hit the guy in the face, but his punch was weak and he was stronger. so much stronger. 

he wrapped a hand around gavin's through, squeezing it. tightening his grip and cutting off gavin's air source. he clawed at the man, gasping and trying to rip his hand from his throat but it was no use. his lungs were burning, they needed air and he couldn't get it. he couldn't get it, oh god, no he couldn't. 

it was over quickly, though. gavin didnt even have time to process it as the chicken masked man fell sideways off gavin and the hand around his throat let go and he was breathing and scooting away from the dead man. he was holding his knees, eyes stuck on the dead body and someone grabbed him and he began to scream once more. 

"gav, gav!" ryan was yelling, grabbing his upper arms and stopping the lad from punching his painted face. "hey, gav, god damn, gav, it's me." 

gavin stopped his fighting, all his energy depleted and he was so tired. he stared at ryan, studying his face and made the decision that yes, this is him and he has come to save me and i'm going to be okay. ryan has saved me, the man can't hurt me no more. i'm okay. i'm okay.

ryan pulled gavin into his chest, holding him there and letting gavin grip his leather jacket. gavin didn't even care about the pain in his back as ryan's hands rested there, gavin didn't care. ryan was here and holding him and going to keep him safe and get him out of here and he didn't care. 

"i got you. i got you." ryan kept repeating to him, helping him to his feet. he fixed his jeans for him and wrapped the trembling brit in his jacket. he took gavin's arm and draped it around his own shoulders and they began to walk out of the room and gavin felt the breath leave his body. the relief, all the pain and fear it just left him and he leaned into ryan. he had felt the best he had ever felt right then, his crew cared about him. they came for him. 

then michael was there, pulling gavin from ryan and hugging him so tightly that gavin did let out a whimper of pain. michael rambled out his apologizes and how he killed tons of those bastards and he wouldn't let anyone take gav again. and gavin gave a small smile. 

jeremy was hugging him, and ray, and jack with her motherly embrace and gavin let out a little cry as she hugged him and she stroked his hair like a mother would do and kept him close to her heart and gavin was so so glad and relieved. 

geoff was last, he hugged his boy with so much passion and didn't let go for what seemed like a long time. gavin didn't care, he hugged geoff back with as much strength as he could muster and buried his face in that stupid tux geoff loved to wear.

"i'm so sorry, gav, i am. im sorry." 

and gavin could only nod because he knew geoff hadn't meant for this to happen. so he nodded and hugged geoff more. 

"we are getting the fuck outta here now." geoff helped gavin from then on there. keeping the lad close to him. but gavin wanted to be close to ryan. 

he looked back at the gent who was staring off at the room he had saved gavin from and gavin just knew. he knew.

* * *

gavin sat at the edge of his bed, finally his mates had stopped pestering him and let him be in his room alone. to just sleep, but sleep wouldn't come easy to gavin. no, not after what he went through. it was traumatizing. it was scary, it was so wrong and he would never forget it. but there was also another reason why gavin stayed awake. sitting on the edge of his bed and dwindling his thumbs and biting his sore lip. it had been a few days after he had been saved and he had been waiting for ryan. he just wanted to see ryan. 

the bedroom door opened slightly, making gavin jump and his heart speed up for a second but when he saw the familiar man he let his shoulders relax and he let out a sigh.

ryan wasted no time closing the distance between them and slamming his own lips against gavin's damaged ones. he held gavin's face gently in his hands and gavin's hands went up to grip ryan's shirt. 

the gent pulled back, letting his forehead fall onto gavin's shoulder and he closed his eyes breathing in the scent of gavin's newly washed clothes that jack had laid out for him today. he felt gavin's hands wrap around his shoulders and began to rub his back and ryan thought it a little ironic that gavin was the one soothing him. 

"you're quite a beautiful man, you know that ry?" gavin whispered and ryan just had to chuckle. and gavin was chuckling to. and ryan was kissing him again and laughing and gavin couldn't even kiss him back anymore from laughing. 

"i'm glad you are okay." ryan said, finally, wrapping gavin in his arms and pulling the blankets over them. "i am very relieved." he murmured, giving gavin's forehead a peck. 

and gavin understood how relieved ryan was, even though he didn't speak much of his feelings. he knew ryan was glad that he was home and not dead. he knew ryan had distorted the chicken masked man's body so much that it was unrecognizable as a human corpse anymore. ryan never would tell him, but gavin knew he did. 

gavin buried his face in ryan's shirt and held on tightly, feeling as if nothing bad could happen to him again as long as he stayed in ryan's hold. 

 


End file.
